Las mil y una noches
by MrRayney
Summary: Una variedad de personajes y cientos de posibilidades. Acompáñenos en esta serie de drabbles que abarcan a la mayoría de las parejas creadas por el fandom, desde las mas normales hasta las mas crack. Actualización: Tres drabbles RobRae, dos RobStar y un Flinx. ¡ANUNCIO URGENTE PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES! ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN, PUEDE INTERESARLES!
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Advertencia!_**

Usualmente no suelo poner esta clase de advertencia al principio de mis fics, despues de todo esto está clasificado como una historia M…pero realmente me parece lo más apropiado hacerlo para esta historia en particular debido a lo que pueden encontrar en ella.

Esta colección de drabble como dice el título y el sumary será una recopilación de las historias NSFW de la autora Xaphrin. Ahora los que ya han leído los trabajos de Xaphrin en ingles ya sabrán lo pervertido que son sus historias y para los que no conozcan del todo sus trabajos, conociéndola solo por mis historias BBRae debo decirles lo siguiente…

Xaphrin no solo es denominada como la mejor escritora NSFW del fandom de Teen Titans, es proclamada la reina de la perversión. Y realmente ha trabajado para tener ese título. Pues aquí habrá de todo.

También es para advertirles a todos ustedes que aquí me voy a salir de mi zona de confort, todas las historias aquí presentadas serán solamente NSFW pero…de diversas parejas, después de todo ya inunde el fandom con BBRae…creo que llego la hora de ir a nuevas aguas y traducir más de sus trabajos para que todo fan pueda disfrutar de esta historia. Por lo que no se sorprendan de encontrar:

-RobRae.

-BBStar.

-KFRae

-Flinx.

-RobStar.

-GarRose.

-StarRae

-Y muchas más como OT3.

Aquí no publicare nada BBRae (a menos que involucre a un tercero) pues para eso tengo "Limonada para el calor" sin embargo historias como "Coqueteando con el Desastre" y "Una extraña relación" serán borradas para que sus respectivos capítulos sean subidos aquí.

Si sé que esto debe ser raro considerando mi odio (Un odio que arde con la intensidad de mil soles) a otras parejas que no sea el BBRae…pero sinceramente…ya no me importa, este lugar se anda cayendo a pedazos ya que no veo a muchos participar, sobretodo lectores. Por lo que realmente esto es para todo el que siga aquí y quiera leer sobre alguna pareja en específico considerando que Xaphrin ha escrito lemon sobre casi cualquier pareja existente en el fandom.

Como he dicho si conocen a Xaphrin ya sabrán como son sus trabajos y los que no…solo diré que no esperen algo bajado de tono pues la mayoría de sus historias si tienen un elevado material lemon en ellos.

Dicho esto…

Disfruten de la historia.

 ** _Atentamente:_**

 ** _MrRayney_**


	2. Grandes ideas (BBFlinx)

Primer drabble de esta gran cantidad de mini historias, espero lo disfruten. Debo aclarar que mis notas de autor serán pocas o nulas.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad al igual que la historia pues todo le pertenece a sus autores oficiales, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Las mil y una noches._**

 ** _Grandes ideas_**

En realidad todo esto fue idea de Wally. Lo cual honestamente había sorprendido a Jinx. Siempre había sabido que su novio le interesaban ciertos temas, pero no se había dado cuenta que tan grande podía ser su curiosidad como para haber invitado a alguien a su cama. Jinx se mordió el labio inferior, empujando sus caderas contra el miembro de Wally el cual estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de ella. Cada movimiento que hacia él envolvía en fuego su interior, era como si el calor se propagara dentro de ella y llenándola lentamente, avivando la llama en algo que en algún momento la consumiría por completo.

Sin poder evitar estremecerse, respiro lenta y profundamente y se quedó mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes que parecían no tener fin. Gar le ofreció una suave sonrisa, casi dulce y se inclinó hacia delante, robándole pequeños besos de sus labios como si fueran pequeños tesoros que quería mantener para sí mismo. Sus caricias eran suaves y blandas, a diferencia de Wally que eran ásperas y posesivas. Se sentía como si los dos estuvieran haciendo lo mismo con ella, pero de maneras completamente diferentes. Wally quería hacerla sollozar de placer mientras que Gar quería torturarla hasta que ya no sintiera sus piernas.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Jinx se inclinó contra Wally mientras aún seguía moviendo sus caderas, Gar por otra parte acaricio sus curvas hasta llegar a su núcleo el cual acaricio cuidadosamente. Jinx no pudo evitar soltar varios gemidos antes de colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Wally mientras miraba perdidamente al techo. Gar tan solo sonrió y finalmente deslizo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, sacándolo y metiéndolo lentamente.

—Estas lista ¿Jinx?

La hechicera de la mala suerte se mordió el labio inferior y observo fijamente aquellos ojos nuevamente, dudosamente asintió con la cabeza.

—S…sí.

— ¿Estas segura?— pregunto él depositando pequeños besos arriba y debajo de su cuello, mordisqueándolo cariñosamente. Detrás de ella, Wally dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciéndola estremecer debido al placer.

—Deja de burlarte de mí— gruño Jinx algo molesta.

—Pero eso es lo divertido de todo esto— explico Gar con una sonrisa y alineo la punta de su erección con su centro, frotándolo y golpeándolo contra su clítoris de forma burlona— Realmente, Jinx… ¿Estas lista?

—Por favor— suplico Jinx desesperadamente.

Y con esas palabras, su mundo se tornó blanco.


	3. Placeres culpables (BBRed)

**_Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad al igual que la historia pues todo le pertenece a sus autores oficiales, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Las mil y una noches._**

 ** _Placeres culpables._**

No debería sentirse así de bien.

 _Nada en el mundo debería sentirse tan bien._

Garfield jadeo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y apoyaba su cabeza contra el escritorio de Jasón cuando sintió los dedos del experto ladrón deslizarse por su columna vertebral. Jasón encontró un nudo cerca de su hombro derecho y clavo su pulgar sobre el, aflojando sus músculos. Chico Bestia solo un pequeño y patético gemido mientras seguía presionando su mejilla contra la fría madera. Jasón había pasado toda la tarde burlándose de él, llevándolo hasta el borde del mismo placer pero sin dejarlo caer en el. Después de todo, ambos se encontraban esperando a Raven y ella nunca estaba feliz cuando ellos se divertían sin ella.

Jasón estiro su brazo y acaricio su pene, envolviendo su mano alrededor de su erección y al mismo tiempo empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante. Era demasiado placer el que estaba sintiendo que Chico Bestia parecía estar a punto desmayarse, Garfield sabía que si no se corría pronto se volvería loco. El héroe no pudo evitar sacar sus garras y hundirlas profundamente en la madera de la mesa de trabajo, manteniéndose lo más estable posible mientras Jasón literalmente continuaba violándolo y usándolo para su propio placer. Chico Bestia nuevamente volvió a estremecerse y empujo sus caderas contra el miembro considerablemente grande y delicioso de Jasón, apenas pudiendo contener el aliento.

—Tengo…—tartamudeo Garfield quien apenas podía mantenerse consiente— Tengo que venirme.

—Oh— exclamo Jasón mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la punta de su miembro y cubría su largo eje con su pre-semen— ¿Y porque debería dejarte hacer eso?

—Yo…lo necesito.

—Me temo que esa no es una buena excusa— dijo Jasón apretando fuertemente el miembro de Chico Bestia, mientras deslizaba su lengua alrededor de su oreja— Quiero decir, si hubieras dicho: "Porque quiero manchar tu trabajo con mi semen" o "Quiero gritar tu nombre mientras ensucio tu piso" o mejor aún "Porque necesito decirle a Raven cuanto disfruto que me cojas". Entonces yo podría haber dicho que si…pero solo porque lo necesitas no es excusa suficiente para que te deje venir.

—Por favor— murmuro Chico Bestia algo sonrojado y sin poder evitarlo solo un suave gemido— Lo necesito, Jasón…por favor.

—Bien—murmuro el ladrón burlonamente mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja y aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas— Ya que me lo pides tan amablemente…

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar sonreír cuando finalmente se sintió libre.


	4. Cocina (Flinx)

Dato curioso: Elegí el nombre "Las mil y una noches" debido a la sorprendente cantidad de fics lemon que ha escrito Xaphrin, posiblemente aun no llegue a los mil…pero sin lugar algún día podría hacerlo. Además solo voy a actualizar esta historia en las noches.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad al igual que la historia pues todo le pertenece a sus autores oficiales, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Las mil y una noches_**

 ** _Cocina_**

Jinx olía un poco a aceite de oliva y orégano, no era nada raro considerando que había roto dos tarros de especias y derramado una botella de aceite de oliva. Toda su cocina estaba comenzando a oler a la cena que había estado preparando, pero actualmente Wally era el único que estaba comiendo.

Jinx se mordió el puño en un vano intento por amortiguar sus gritos mientras sus piernas se encontraban colgando por encima de sus hombros y Wally continuaba tomándose su tiempo para saborearla. Su lengua se deslizo sobre su piel pálida con deliberada lentitud, trazando patrones aleatorios sobre su estómago y manteniéndola inmovilizada sobre el mostrador mientras un segundo orgasmo sacudía todos los sentidos de la peli rosada.

—Wally…— murmuro Jinx entre gemidos— Nuestros amigos estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

Wally le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de humedecerse los labios. Con un suspiro dramático, empezó a depositar pequeños besos alrededor de su cuerpo antes de darse un banquete con su cuello, Jinx acomodo sus piernas para que estas estuvieran sujetadas firmemente alrededor de sus caderas. Sonriendo mientras aún seguía mordisqueando su cuello, el velocista se lanzó hacia adelante y Jinx grito sorprendida por esto. Sus piernas se tambalearon un poco mientras veía como su novio frotaba su erección contra su entrepierna, la hechicera de la mala suerte alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de su novio.

—No… tenemos tiempo…

El tan solo se limitó a sonreír y capturo sus labios en un cálido beso antes de entrar por completo en ella, empezó yendo en un ritmo lento y constante mientras disfrutaba la agradable sensación de estar en su interior. Wally se separó y se humedeció los labios nuevamente, esta vez comenzó a lamer sus hombros los cuales tenían algo de sabor de algunas especias y un poco de sal, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Siempre hay tiempo para hacer el amor contigo.

Jinx simplemente se sonrojo y arqueo la espalda mientras sentía como golpeaba contra un punto particularmente sensible de su interior. Gemidos, sus uñas enroscándose en su cuero cabelludo y la sensación de derretirse en sus brazos fueron situaciones que ocurrieron a continuación. Después de todo, ella confiaba en que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Incluso si sus amigos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.


	5. Mi querida servidumbre (BBRaeX)

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución.**

* * *

 **Las mil y una noches**

 **Mi querida servidumbre**

Raven nunca se consideró a sí misma como una chica afortunada.

No es que tampoco la desgracia la persiguiera a cada rato, pero realmente nunca pensó en sí misma como una chica afortunada.

Pero viendo de frente, ella en estos momentos se podría considerar como la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Gar miraba a su alrededor bastante inquieto mientras se acomodaba la falda que apenas y le cubría algo alrededor de sus caderas, en cambio Jason parecía estar a punto de golpear a alguien. Sin embargo ambos chicos trataban de sonreírle a su novia, por su parte Raven se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón y miro a los dos con cierto placer, mientras sus dedos acariciaban lentamente el tallo de la copa de vino que tenía a su lado.

—Supongo que ustedes dos son mis nuevas criadas y están aquí para servirme a mi ¿Verdad?— pregunto la hechicera burlonamente, después de todo esta era una ocasión única y planeaba sacarle provecho— Tengo demasiadas cosas que exigen el mas mínimo cuidado, por lo tanto necesito asegurarme que mis dos sirvientas sean capaces de mantenerse al día con mis…exigentes necesidades. Después de todo, me han dicho que puedo llegar a ser bastante despiadada.

Tomando un sorbo de su vino le hizo un gesto a los dos para que se acercaran.

—Levanten sus faldas. Me gustaría ver toda la ayuda que puedo obtener de su parte.

Gar se adelantó y levanto su falda primero, podía ver como su erección luchaba por liberarse contra la fina ropa interior de encaje. Dándose lentamente la vuelta, mostro su redondo y firme trasero, antes de volver a quedar frente a ella con una de sus características sonrisas.

— ¿Es suficiente para usted, ama?

Jason simplemente resoplo y murmuro.

—Creo que ya sabemos quién va a ganar esto, después de todo yo tengo otros talentos— respondió él, mientras mostraba sus dientes— Ya sabes por si…

Sin embargo, Raven chasqueo los dedos interrumpiéndolo y frunciendo el ceño miro fijamente a Jason.

—Hablar sin mi consentimiento es una gran falta de respeto hacia mí, Jason— explico la hechicera tomando un sorbo de su vino— Preséntate sin comentarios o te prometo que vas a usar el cinturón de castidad durante toda la noche.

Los ojos de Jason se abrieron con cierto temor y decidió que lo mejor sería no discutir con ella. Jason dio un paso adelante e hizo una reverencia.

—Si mi señora, me comprometo de ahora en adelante a hacer lo que usted ordene.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se levantó la falda y lentamente se dio la vuelta, posando para ella.

Raven no pudo evitar sonreír, pues lo único que se podía imaginar era lo divertido que sería esta noche.


	6. Bajo las sabanas (BBJinx)

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**

* * *

 **Las mil y una noches**

 **Bajo las sabanas**

Jinx se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras observaba el gran bulto bajo sus sabanas, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, acompañado de esa estúpida y maldita sonrisa adornando sus labios. Se encontraba apoyado contra las almohadas y la estaba mirando fijamente a la cara, mientras movía sus cejas en una pobre escusa de parecer sexy.

Sin embargo la hechicera no iba a caer nuevamente en ese estúpido truco, en cambio se cruzó de brazos y lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Hay alguna razón del porque estas desnudo en mi cama?

Chico Bestia se levantó y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, con aquella brillante sonrisa aun adornando sus labios.

—Ya deberías saberlo, Jinx…ya sabes que no puedo dormir en mi propia cama y también sabes que me gusta dormir al natural— explico Garfield mientras le hacia una seña con el dedo para que fuera hacia él.

—Todavía estoy enojada contigo— dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Si…— murmuro Chico Bestia algo triste—lo sé.

—Y sabes que todavía seguiremos peleados por un largo tiempo— explico Jinx mientras se quitaba sus botas y medias, mientras caminaba hacia la cama, disfrutando la sensación de la alfombra contra sus pies descalzos.

—Yo…lo sé— respondió Chico Bestia inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo— Lo sie…

—Sin embargo, creo que podemos preocuparnos por eso más tarde— dijo la hechicera de la mala suerte con una sonrisa, callando al changeling con su dedo— Después de todo, no es muy común que tenga a un chico tan lindo completamente desnudo en mi cama.

—O-oh…— fue lo único que pudo decir Garfield sin poder dejar de sonreír— Bueno…estoy completamente a tu disposición, Jinx.

—Me alegra oír eso— murmuro Jinx cerca de la oreja de su amante— Porque hay algunas posiciones que me gustaría probar y sería muy aburrido practicarlas yo sola.

 **Fin**


	7. Calor (BBJinx)

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución.**_

* * *

 **Las mil y una noches**

 **Calor**

—Pero no quiero quitarme, eres muy cómoda.

Jinx empujo su hombro, tratando en vano de que el idiota se quitara sobre ella antes de que tuviera que recurrir a la necesidad de darle un buen puñetazo. Estaban acostados sobre la cama, mientras el ventilador soplaba una agradable brisa sobre su cuerpo medio desnudo. Ella miro hacia arriba, fijamente a esos brillantes ojos verdes, prácticamente desbordando lujuria mientras jugaba con el tirante de su sujetador.

Sin embargo Jinx tenía calor y lo único que quería era quitárselo de encima, por lo que volvió a empujarlo en vano.

— ¡Suéltame que está haciendo demasiado calor!

Él tan solo sonrió y levanto su cabeza hacia arriba, una gota de sudor resbalaba por la curva de su nariz lentamente como si se estuviera burlando, pues en algún momento esta caería sobre la frente de la hechicera de la mala suerte.

—Sí, lo sé.

Jinx simplemente gimió y frunció el ceño.

—Detente, Gar…solo quiero sentarme delante del ventilador y tratar de no derretirme con este tremendo calor.

—Mmm…entonces deja que te mantenga fresca…— comento el mutante para que acto seguido lamiera lentamente su cuello, dejando un pequeño rastro de humedad sobre ella.

Jinx no pudo evitar gemir, todo su cuerpo repentinamente comenzó a temblar mientras arrastraba la punta de sus dedos desde sus muñecas hasta la parte interior de sus brazos, con cada uno de sus roces, Jinx podía sentir como si una especie de calor interno amenazara con hacerla explotar. Ella acomodo un par de sus mechones de cabello rosa y nuevamente lo miro fijamente a los ojos, Chico Bestia se cernía sobre ella con esa estúpida sonrisa y esos condenables pero deseables labios.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro, Chico Bestia jugueteo con los pequeños ganchos de la correa de su sujetador, antes de separarlos y lanzarlo hacia alguna parte de la habitación.

—Bien…supongo que de todos modos ya no necesitaba llevar esa cosa— murmuro Jinx algo sonrojada.

Chico Bestia se limitó a sonreír, mientras colocaba pequeños besos sobre su pálido cuello, riendo entre dientes al saber que había ganado.

 _ **Fin**_


	8. Celos (BBJinx)

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución.**_

* * *

 **Las mil y una noches**

 **Celos**

— ¡Dejaste que coqueteara contigo!

—Era parte de la misión.

— ¡¿Quieres decir que tu misión era tocarla de esa manera?!

— ¡Solo estaba actuando!

Changeling abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel y se quitó el anillo holográfico del dedo para después lanzarlo a la mesita de noche. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se dio la vuelta y miro a Jinx a la cara, sus brillantes ojos rosados lo miraban fijamente prácticamente maldiciendo su existencia mientras entraban a la habitación. Apenas había tenido tiempo de admirar la forma en que sus bellas piernas lucían con esos tacones antes de recordar que estaban peleando. Por mucho que quería pensar en sus largas y delgadas piernas (especialmente cuando estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura), tenía que ponerle fin a esta pelea o estarían gritándose durante toda la noche.

— ¡Me ordenaron mantener un ojo sobre ella durante toda la noche! ¡Esas fueron las órdenes de Nightwing! ¡Yo solo hice lo que me ordenaron!— grito Changeling mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba al suelo, mientras seguía mirando fijamente a la ex villana— Si no quieres que actué como un maldito casanova, háblalo con el cerebro de pájaro porque esto no es culpa mía.

— ¡Tu no necesitabas tocarla!— grito Jinx empujándolo mientras chispas mágicas salían disparadas de sus dedos. Con un insulto más acompañado de un gruñido, ella volvió a empujarlo de nuevo, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama— Tú la tocaste, Gar. ¡Maldita sea, casi la besas! Si yo no supiera lo que estabas haciendo, habría pensado que te la querías coger.

Changeling solo pudo suspirar de frustración ante la declaración de su novia celosa.

—Jenn...

— ¡No me llames así! ¡Estoy muy enojada contigo en estos momentos!— amenazo Jinx rechinando los dientes mientras se subía sobre sus caderas, lo agarraba de los hombros y lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos brillando amenazadoramente— Es necesario recordarte que tú me perteneces.

Changeling comenzó a gruñir, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse. ¿En serio había dicho eso? Él no le pertenecía a nadie y sabía que estaría condenado si ella continuaba pensado eso. Sus colmillos brillaron gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, pero ella no se asustó, ni siquiera se estremeció. En cambio, Jinx deslizo suavemente su entrepierna contra el fuerte bulto que rápidamente se había formado entre sus pantalones.

—Tú me perteneces a mí— susurro ella, mientras desabrochaba su camisa y arañaba suavemente su pecho, dejando un destello de su magia color rosa con sus dedos. Empujo con más fuerza sus caderas contra su erección, jadeando mientras sonreía triunfantemente— Siempre me has pertenecido.

— ¿Crees que yo te pertenezco a ti?— pregunto Garfield burlonamente mientras sus dedos se deslizaban bajo la falda de su vestido, arrancando la fina seda de sus bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced. Gracias a sus instintos animales, Changeling podía oler su esencia escurriendo sobre sus pantalones. Era capaz de oler su ira acompañada de la lujuria. Gruñendo, apretó sus nudillos en contra de su clítoris y observo como la hechicera inclino su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Honestamente sigues pensando que yo te pertenezco a ti?— pregunto nuevamente mientras la apretaba con más fuerza, agitando su criterios para después acariciarlo hasta que ella comenzó a retorcerse bajo su tacto. La pobre chica no podía parar de jadear y gruñir— Más bien creo que tú me perteneces a mí.

Jinx gimió nuevamente, entonces rápidamente dirigió sus manos hacia el cierre de sus pantalones, los desabrocho con bastante habilidad y saco su pene completamente erecto. Sin esperar un segundo, lo introdujo dentro de ella, jadeando fuertemente mientras el miembro entraba completamente en ella. Inclinándose hacia adelante, ella agarro su labio inferior entre sus dientes, con suficiente fuerza para extraerle algo de sangre. Sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad, mientras se separaba para verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Nosotros siempre nos hemos permanecido el uno al otro, Gar. Nunca olvides eso.

Con esas palabras, ella comenzó a moverse rápidamente contra él, desesperadamente para recordarle lo que eran el uno para el otro. Changeling gruño, mientras trataba de igualar el ritmo de su amante, sabiendo exactamente lo que necesitaban esa noche.

El uno al otro.

 _ **Fin**_


	9. Día en la playa (BBJinx)

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**

* * *

 **Las mil y una noches**

 **Día en la Playa**

Si alguna vez iba a ir al cielo, Jinx se imaginó que sería muy parecido a lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos. Tranquilamente cerró los ojos y suspiro relajadamente, recargándose sobre sus brazos y escuchando el sonido de las olas chocar rítmicamente contra la costa. Lamiéndose los labios, ella pudo saborear los restos de su bebida de coco mezclada con la salada espuma marida.

—Nunca te había visto tan relajada.

La hechicera de la mala suerte abrió los ojos e inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha pudo observar a Changeling enjabonándose las manos con bronceador. Él tan solo le sonrió y recorrió sus manos por su espalda antes de desabrochar la parte superior de su bikini, haciendo que las correas cayeran en los costados. Delicadamente unto el bloqueador con sus manos y unos segundos después comenzó a darle un mensaje extrañamente sensual.

—En realidad…estoy feliz.

— ¿Tu…estas feliz? ¿En serio?— pregunto él deteniéndose un momento— Ahora creo que lo he escuchado todo ¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien?

—A veces puedes ser un verdadero idiota, Gar— comento Jinx frunciendo los labios—Hay momentos en los que verdaderamente soy feliz.

—Lo sé— respondió Garfield regalándole una pequeña sonrisa y besando la parte trasera de su cuello— Realmente es agradable oírte decir eso.

La sonrisa de Jinx se hizo más amplia, realmente este era el cielo y él era su ángel personal. No es como si alguna vez se lo dijera, aún tenía una reputación que mantener.

 **Fin**


	10. Pasando el tiempo (BBJinx)

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**

* * *

 **Las mil y una noches**

 **Pasando el tiempo**

Estar esperando a que la compañía que manejaba su tarjeta de crédito la atendiera era un maldito dolor en el trasero. Jinx simplemente volvió a suspirar mientras se recargaba contra la pared y miraba el techo.

— _Su llamada es muy importante para nosotros. Por favor, espere en la línea. Usted es la vigésima cuarta llamada, espere a que uno de nuestros operadores esté disponible._

Gar se retorció sobre la cama, mientras miraba como Jinx fruncía el ceño de seguro escuchando esa mierda de que su llamada era muy importante. Estaba ansioso por salir de la torre e ir a su cita, pero Jinx tenía que hacerse cargo de esto primero. Suspirando, la hechicera de la mala suerte movió su mano señalando la puerta.

—Solo empieza sin mí, me pondré al día contigo tan pronto termine con esto.

—Pero no se puede comenzar una cita sin la otra persona, Jinx— explico Chico Bestia sentándose finalmente— ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrás que esperar?

—Desgraciadamente hay veintitrés personas delante de mí, así que tal vez me atiendan en un par de horas.

Frunciendo el ceño, se acostó sobre la cama y pensó por un largo tiempo. En ese momento una pequeña idea se le vino a la mente y sonrió felizmente mientras se arrastraba lentamente sobre la cama hasta llegar con su novia. Comenzó a besar sus piernas desnudas mientras sus manos la acariciaban delicadamente, eso hasta que sus dedos encontraron los bordes de sus bragas.

—Bueno… entonces eso quiere decir que tendré que comer el postre antes de la cena.

Jinx levanto la ceja y al darse cuenta de lo que tenía planeado simplemente sonrió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, por mí no hay problema.

—Genial— susurro él seductoramente mientras deslizaba sus bragas por sus bellas y formadas piernas— Y mientras lo hago tal vez pueda encontrar alguna manera de pasar el tiempo ¿No te parece?

Jinx se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre su entrepierna, dándole pequeños besos y lamiendo tiernamente la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando sintió como levantaba sus piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros. Mordiéndola un poco en ciertas zonas sensibles para después presionar su boca sobre su núcleo y darle a ella todo el amor que él le podía ofrecer. Jinx decidió dejarse llevar por el momento, tomo una de las almohadas esparcidas sobre la cama y la coloco detrás de su cabeza.

— _Su llamada es muy importante para nosotros…_

Jinx gimió en voz baja mientras sentía como su novio colocaba sus labios alrededor de su clítoris, agitándolo con la punta de su lengua. Jadeando, Jinx levanto sus caderas y las empujo más contra su boca y cerro sus ojos, mientras sentía como empezaba a utilizar sus manos para masajear su trasero.

¡Vaya forma de pasar el tiempo!

 **Fin**


	11. Restaurante (BBRaeX)

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución.**_

* * *

 **Las mil y una noches**

 **Restaurante**

— ¿Realmente quieres seguir adelante con todo esto?— Pregunto Jason acomodándose en su silla, mientras observaba fijamente al compañero de equipo de Raven con una ceja levantada, tamborileando con sus dedos la mesa.

Su copa de vidrio vibraba con cada golpe. Alrededor de ellos, se podía escuchar a la multitud de personas dentro del restaurante que convivían después de una semana agitada, todo esto recordándole a Chico Bestia que toda esta conversación se estaba llevando a cabo en un lugar público.

—Gar…

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al escuchar su apodo por parte del ladrón. Poco a poco, el mutante levando su cara y con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, su mirada se encontró con la de Jasón.

—Yo…quiero seguir adelante.

— ¿Estás seguro?— Pregunto Jasón con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus ojos prácticamente brillaban de alegría. Apoyándose sobre la mesa, Jasón se acercó al mutante y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia— ¿Incluso sabiendo lo que hago en mi tiempo libre?

Sin embargo, Chico Bestia se mantuvo firme y asintió con la cabeza, tratando de darle un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía junto a él.

—Si Raven puede hacer la vista gorda, yo también puedo hacerlo. Además…siempre te he encontrado atractivo y divertido en algunas ocasiones— contesto el mutante sonrojado y apartando la mirada, fingiendo estar más interesado en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—No pienso repetirlo— Contesto Chico Bestia bastante nervioso, finalmente tras tranquilizarse un poco miro a las dos personas que tenía frente a él— ¿Así que…les parece bien?

Chico Bestia logro escuchar como Raven suspiro en voz baja, sus dedos acariciaban lentamente el tallo de su copa de vino. Ella le dio un ligero trago, mientras lamia algunas gotas del vino rojo que quedaron sobre sus labios y finalmente asintió.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema ¿Y tú, Jasón?

Jasón simplemente se rio entre dientes, mirándola con atención.

— Realmente aun no puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto, Raven.

Sonaba sorprendido, pero no enojado. No, en cambio había algo de emoción en lo profundo y suave de su tono de voz. Jasón movió ligeramente su cabeza para mirar fijamente a los ojos verdes de Chico Bestia y le regalo una de sus sonrisas que en más de una ocasión dejo al chico verde sin dormir, Chico Bestia solamente sentía como si su corazón en algún momento saldría de su pecho. En silencio, empezó a preguntarse cuanto sabia Jasón y cuanto fue lo que Raven debe haberle dicho.

Raven simplemente asintió, ganándose la atención de los dos chicos.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Creo que será algo divertido— respondió con calma la empática, mientras miraba los ojos de Chico Bestia y le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su mano con cariño— ¿No lo crees…Gar?

Chico Bestia se tensó cuando Raven aparto su mano y comenzó a deslizarla por su pierna, empujando su rodilla con una sonrisa. Por instinto, las piernas de Chico Bestia se abrieron ligeramente y sus dedos se deslizaron aún más profundos a lo largo de sus muslos hasta llegar al creciente bulto que se encontraba bajo sus pantalones.

Ella simplemente amplio su sonrisa y se inclinó hacia Jason, susurrándole algo al oído. Los ojos de Jason se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente, mientras miraba los ojos nerviosos de Chico Bestia.

—Creo que estoy listo para el postre.

Chico Bestia no tuvo tiempo de pensar a que se estaba refiriendo con esa frase, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que Jasón levanto el mantel de la mesa y comenzó a arrastrarse bajo la mesa. Chico Bestia en shock miro a Raven quien se estaba riendo en voz baja, el mutante maldijo en voz baja.

¡Estaban en público! ¡¿Cómo diablos se les ocurre a los dos hacerlo en un lugar público?!

Raven simplemente metió cuidadosamente su otra mano en su regazo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Confía en mí, Gar. Él es muy bueno en lo que hace.

Y él mutante no podía discutir con eso. Jasón simplemente comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, mientras lentamente con la otra mano, comenzó a recorrer los muslos del mutante. Cada toque alimentaba el deseo carnal que estaban sintiendo los dos y Chico Bestia no podía hacer otra cosa que ahogarse en la lujuria que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo. Reprimiendo un gemido involuntario, Garfield se mantuvo en silencio mientras Jasón liberaba su erección de sus pantalones y besaba la ahora hinchada cabeza de su miembro. Todos sus argumentos de que esto estaba mal desaparecieron al sentir la lengua de Jasón deslizarse sobre su pene.

Raven tan solo sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, viendo la situación con interés.

Jasón por otra parte, estaba causando que todo su cuerpo se sintiera como si fuera a explotar en llamas en cualquier momento, pues podía sentir como todos sus músculos ardían en llamas mientras el ladrón con su lengua acariciaba la parte inferior de su miembro como si fuera una especie de dulce. Se podría decir que su lengua era una especie de arma y Chico Bestia estaba siendo atacado desde todos los ángulos. Se quedó sin aliento y miro fijamente su tarro de cerveza, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sean las sensaciones de placer infernal que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Quería jadear y gemir, mientras acariciaba su cabello verde tratando de calmarse, mientras su miembro se hundía más y más en la garganta del chico bajo la mesa.

Al otro lado de la mesa, logro escuchar un ligero jadeo, algo apenas audible pero que gracias a sus sentidos no pasó desapercibido, moviendo lentamente su cabeza, Chico Bestia observo el rostro de Raven, el cual estaba siendo adornado con un ligero sonrojo. Entonces bajando un poco la mirada, observo que una de sus manos se encontraba acariciando la copa de vino y la otra estaba…

La hechicera sonrió cuando finalmente su compañero verde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, ella simplemente le murmuro algo al oído.

—Ya no podía esperar. La idea de que nos puedan descubrir haciendo algo como esto en público…hizo que me sintiera un poco caliente.

Chico Bestia trago saliva y trato de mantener el control, pero sabiendo que ella se estaba masturbando mientras Jasón le estaba haciendo una mamada en público, hizo que se estremeciera de la emoción. Se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir otro gemido y miro fijamente a la hechicería a los ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Acariciando mi clítoris— respondió ella en voz baja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo— Imaginándome todas las cosas interesantes que Jasón te está haciendo en este momento.

Y como para enfatizar ese punto, la boca de Jasón se deslizo aún más sobre el miembro de Chico Bestia mientras chupaba con más fuerza. Era un maldito milagro que aún no se hubiera desmayando por el placer. Reprimió otro gemido y miro hacia abajo, sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar su límite. Jasón comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, mientras ligeros gemidos escapaban de su garganta.

— ¿Estas a punto de acabar?— Pregunto Raven con algo de dificultad, pero con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado de ella antes.

Incapaz de responder, él solamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces acabemos juntos.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca, fue suficiente para que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. Jadeando en voz baja, Chico Bestia deslizo sus manos bajo la mesa y sujeto la cabeza de Jasón, mientras le daba la estocada final en esa apretada y gloriosa garganta.

Gruñendo el nombre de Jasón en voz baja y apretando los dientes, se vino dentro de la garganta de su amante y él lo bebió con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Los labios de Raven se contorsionaron en una pequeña sonrisa y ella suspiro dulcemente, antes de mirar a Chico Bestia a los ojos. Sonriendo tímidamente, ella levanto sus manos con sus dedos empapados y los acerco a la boca del mutante.

—Pruébame.

Su lengua se deslizo entre sus largos dedos, saboreando aquel sabor único. Era como lo había soñado e incluso mejor. Chico Bestia comenzó a recuperar el aliento mientras seguía saboreando lo que había quedado de los jugos de Raven en sus labios. Entonces vio como Jason casualmente volvía a ocupar su lugar en la mesa, con una enorme sonrisa y lamiéndose los labios.

—Eso fue…— intento decir Chico Bestia pero no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar lo bien que se había sentido eso.

Jason y Raven solo se rieron en voz baja y se miraron a los ojos un momento, antes de posar su mirada sobre el mutante.

—Oh, pero eso ni siquiera fue el calentamiento.

—Solo espera a que llegamos a mi departamento, es donde se lleva la verdadera diversión.

En ese momento Chico Bestia no pudo evitar estremecerse y preguntarse si esto había sido una buena idea.

 _ **Fin**_


	12. Ducha compartida (RobRae)

Hice una pequeña encuesta en un grupo de Teen Titans sobre cuáles serían las siguientes parejas que protagonizarían esta serie de drabble, obviamente todos ellos de seguro conspiraron contra mí y por eso esta fue la pareja ganadora. Pero bueno siendo sinceros con ustedes sabía que si no hacía algo como eso nunca tendría las agallas de traducir sobre esta pareja. Por lo que aquí tienen, disfrútenla.

 **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución.**

* * *

 ** _Las mil y una noches_**

 ** _Ducha compartida_**

—Soy un adulto.

—Lo sé.

—Sin embargo eso no te impide tomar una ducha conmigo.

—Nop— sonrió Dick mientras jalaba a Raven hacia su pecho, dándole suaves besos sobre los hombros y el cuello. Él agua caía sobre ellos, cubriendo sus cuerpos con pequeñas burbujas con olor a jazmín debido al jabón. Inclinándose hacia adelante, acaricio su oído y soplo suavemente sobre su lóbulo— Me gusta bañarme contigo, ya sabes. Es relajante y es el momento perfecto para que los dos estemos… _limpios_.

Raven lo miro por encima del hombro, levantando una ceja. A juzgar por la forma en la que dijo esa última parte ella dudaba que hablara en serio. Soltando un ligero suspiro, la hechicera observo las sombras en el techo, danzando ante el parpadeo de la luz de las velas que había a su alrededor.

—Tú nunca tuviste la intención de que estuviéramos limpios ¿verdad?

Riéndose en voz baja, el joven maravilla comenzó a besar su oreja, mientras sus dedos acariciaban las curvas de su cuerpo, dejando pequeñas gotas de agua tibia y jabón a su paso.

—Mmmm…no, no realmente. Nunca fui bueno manteniéndome limpio ¿No lo crees?

Raven se sonrojo y cerró los ojos, tan solo concentrándose en ella misma y centrándose en la sensación del tacto de su amante.

—No…supongo que nunca lo fuiste.

Dick no pudo evitar reírse un poco, besando su cuello mientras sus manos desaparecían debajo de la espuma y las burbujas, deslizándose con cuidado entre sus piernas. Sus manos recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo antes de encontrar su clítoris y acariciarlo lentamente, escuchando sus suaves jadeos que eran música para sus oídos.

—Bueno, Rae… ¿Me puedes culpar? Siempre ha sido más divertido cuando me haces sentir sucio.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

La encuesta fue así: seis parejas, tres drabbles para el primer lugar, dos para el segundo y uno para el tercero. Ahora si me disculpan voy a lavarme las manos con fuego, en serio nunca pensé que algún día traduciría RobRae.


	13. Cama (RobRae)

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**

* * *

 ** _Las mil y una noches_**

 ** _Cama_**

Raven levanto la vista observando a su novio completamente inmóvil sobre ella, con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro completamente enrojecido.

—Oh por dios, Bruce me va a matar.

De todas las cosas que podrían haber hecho en este momento, esto no era una de las que ella se esperaba. Riendo en voz baja, Raven coloco su mano sobre su cabeza en un intento por calmarlo mientras él inspeccionaba los daños con un sentimiento parecido al pánico. Mirando los aparadores y el pie de la cama, se dio cuenta de que sin lugar a dudas habían roto la cama. Esto era completamente mortificante, pero incluso la hechicera tenía que admitir que también era un poco divertido.

Raven se cubrió las sabanas hasta el cuello y lo agarro de la muñeca, deteniendo sus movimientos y jalando a su novio más cerca de ella.

—Dick.

—En serio me va a matar— respondió él mordiéndose el labio inferior— ¡Esta cama era una antigüedad!

Raven fingió mirarlo gravemente, a pesar del hecho de que estaban sobre una cama bastante destruida, irreparable por decirlo de otra manera. Ella se levantó un poco y le dio un cálido abrazo, acercándolo aún más hacia ella.

—Bueno, antes de que te mate…—susurro ella seductoramente mientras besaba la curva de su mandíbula y enterrando los dedos sobre su cabello— ¿Podemos terminar lo que empezamos?

— ¿En esta cama rota?— pregunto él algo confundido.

—En esta cama rota— respondió Raven con una sonrisa y mordisqueando su oreja— Que nosotros rompimos.

 _ **Fin**_


	14. La noche del cuervo (RobRae)

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución.**_

* * *

 **Las mil y una noches**

 **La noche del cuervo**

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre sus almohadas mientras sentía como colocaba su boca sobre su miembro hinchado con un 'pop', lamiendo cada gota de su pre-semen con sus labios. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tocarla tanto en su vida, pero allí estaba él, atado a la cama como su esclavo. No es que necesariamente le importara ser su esclavo, especialmente cuando ella…

Los pensamientos de Robin fueron interrumpidos cuando Raven coloco sus caderas sobre él y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre su erección. La hechicera coloco su cabeza contra sus hombros y gimió en voz alta, su interior apretando casi dolorosamente su miembro mientras trataba de luchar contra un orgasmo demasiado rápido.

—Todavía no— susurro ella, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo y jalaba las esposas de plata, como si le recordara que él le pertenecía. Raven se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, sin ninguna prisa como si lo estuviera torturando— Me divertí mucho planeando esta velada para nosotros…para ti. Por lo tanto, ni pienses en que esto acabara rápido porque pienso follarte toda la noche.

—Raven— gimió él mientras se retorcía y apretaba los puños fuertemente.

—Esta es mi noche, Richard— susurro ella tomándolo de la barbilla y obligándolo a que se vieran a los ojos—Mi noche, mis reglas.

Ella lo beso apasionadamente y él prácticamente rugió.

Ella iba a matarlo de eso estaba seguro.

 _ **Fin**_


	15. Tomando el control (RobStar)

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución.**_

* * *

 **Las mil y una noches**

 **Tomando el control**

A Kory le gustaba tener el control. Había algo en esa última palabra que la sacaba de quicio y le hizo recordar que a pesar de estar en una relación igualitaria, había momentos en el que uno de ellos tomaba el control sobre el otro. Este fue sin duda uno de esos momentos. Las manos de Kory estaban fuertemente sujetas sobre los hombros de Dick, flotando sobre él antes de dejarse caer mientras su miembro entraba por completo en su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaron fuertemente mientras dejaba escapar suaves y delicados gemidos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre sus hombros y tratando de no perder la cordura.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta las curvas de sus hombros y se posaron sobre su pecho justo por encima de su corazón, enterrando un poco sus uñas sobre sus pezones mientras acariciaba los músculos de su cuerpo. Kory soltó un fuerte grito y choco sus caderas contra las suyas, tratando de enterrar su longitud lo más humanamente posible. Dick gimió en voz alta, moviendo sus manos por encima de la cabeza y apretándolas alrededor de los barrotes de la cabecera de su cama matrimonial, sin parar de gemir mientras empujaba sus caderas contra ella.

— _Más…por favor._

Su voz entrecortada, desesperada, necesitada, hasta el punto de que estaba perdiéndose a si mismo en un mar de placer…era música para los oídos de Kory. Inclinándose sobre él, lamio los bordes de sus labios, hasta deslizarlos dentro del santuario que era su boca mientras robaba beso tras beso después de otro beso hasta que…

—Mas, Star— murmuro Dick abriendo la boca, cerrando los ojos y estremecerse— Por favor…dame…dame todo tu amor.

Ella no podría estar más feliz de hacerlo.

 _ **Fin**_


	16. Sobrevivir (RobStar)

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**

* * *

 **Las mil y una noches**

 **Sobrevivir**

Estaba agotada.

Más que agotada, Starfire estaba total y completamente muerta. Su cuerpo lo sentía por completo dolorido, sus músculos y huesos estaban magullados casi como si estuvieran destruidos. Tenía un corte cerca del borde de la mandíbula y podía sentir deslizarse por las curvas de su cuello. Ella acerco lentamente su mano y se tocó otra herida que tenía cerca de la clavícula, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor al tocarse aquel lugar. Starfire miro a su izquierda, allí estaba Robin recargándose sobre la pared mientras maldecía en voz baja.

—Mierda…estamos vivos.

Las manos de Starfire comenzaron a temblar, ella podía sentir como la adrenalina estaba abandonando su cuerpo, siendo reemplazada por el agotamiento y algo más. Sus hombros se tensaron y su cabello cayó sobre su piel cuando se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

—X´hal— susurro la princesa guerrera.

Él estaba igual de mal como ella, destruido y magullado, su cabello era un completo desastre ahora que lo miraba más fijamente. Starfire trago saliva, el miedo y la conmoción recorrían sus sistemas y se mezclaron con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, creando algo volátil y explosivo. Robin lentamente acerco sus manos hacia ella, teniendo cuidado de no causar mas lesiones.

Richard sabía exactamente lo que quería antes de que las palabras escaparan de su boca.

Justo allí, con sus cuerpos casi rotos y con algunas hemorragias, tendidos entre los escombros y después de una experiencia cercana a la muerta, tras haber ganado a duras penas, Robin la inmovilizo contra el pavimento. Coloco sus manos por ambos lados de sus hombros y él miro fijamente sus brillantes ojos verdes, soltando un ligero jadeo cuando separo sus piernas con las rodillas. No hubo juegos previos, nada de palabras dulces o trabajar en el ambiente. No, tan solo era sexo. Sucio sexo el cual había nacido al darse cuanta ellos mismos que podrían haber no solo muerto, pero haber perdido uno al otro.

Robin sabía exactamente lo que quería antes de que las palabras se escaparan.

Richard saco a tientas el cuchillo que siempre guardaba en su cinturón de herramientas, apenas y tomándose un momento para cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo rasgo su ropa interior. Una vez libre de los confines de su uniforme empujo su ya erecto miembro en el cálido y acogedor cuerpo de su novia. Starfire se quedó sin aliento mientras colocaba sus manos en el cabello despeinado del chico maravilla disfrutando de la familiar sensación, constante y placentera que solo él podría darle.

—Maldita sea, Star…— sus palabras eran firmes contra sus oídos, dejando caer su cabeza contra su hombro, empujando cada vez más fuerte y rápido contra ella mientras la princesa recargaba su peso contra la tierra y piedras en el pavimento. Ninguno de los dos parecía preocuparse por eso. Ellos simplemente se centraron en las fuertes embestidas y la cálida sensación de estar en los brazos del otro, Robin froto frenéticamente su erección contra ella mientras murmuraba varias disculpas con ella siendo su único testigo.

—Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Lo siento tanto…casi hago que nos maten, nunca podre perdonármelo.

Una y otra vez se disculpó hasta que eran tan solo ruidos sordos para los dos. Los ojos de Starfire estaban perdidos en la deriva, ella tan solo podía sentir aquella deliciosa sensación hirviendo en sus venas, atontando todos sus sentidos con las embestidas de Robin siendo cada vez más erráticas. Él estaba llegando a su límite, el cual estaba mezclado con su necesidad y culpabilidad. Pero todo en lo que Starfire podia concentrarse era en él. Las razones de porque se había enamorado de él: su bondad, su amor, su deseo, su inquebrantable espíritu y sin importar que pasara, él siempre seria suyo.

Starfire cerró los ojos y se aferró más a su cabello.

—X´hal…

Robin maldijo en voz baja y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, viniéndose dentro de ella, llenándola de su deseo y placer, liberándola momentáneamente del dolor y la pena. En pocos minutos tendrían que enfrentarse nuevamente al mundo.

A duras penas habían logrado sobrevivir.

 **Fin**


	17. Stripper (Flinx)

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**

* * *

 **Las mil y una noches**

 **Stripper**

Esta no era la forma en la que quería pasar un sábado por la noche.

En serio.

Podía pensar por lo menos en otras mil cosas más interesantes que hacer esta noche, en su lugar estaba rodeada por un centenar de gritonas mujeres de mediana edad observando a un grupo de hombres medio desnudos como si se tratase del viernes negro. Jinx podría estar sentada en su casa leyendo, de compras con sus amigas, viendo algunas películas malas con su gato negro…pero en su lugar, allí estaba ella, en el centro y frente al escenario donde ahora había un tipo rubio quitándose lentamente lo poco que tenia de ropa y dignidad frente a una chica de cabello violeta.

—Esto es tan divertido— pensó sarcásticamente la chica de cabello rosa.

Ella apretó los labios y bebió otro trago, observando el escenario con cierto disgusto que posiblemente no podría ser humanamente descrito. La música parecía estar especialmente diseñada para destruir sus tímpanos y las luces de neón eran bastante molestas para sus ojos. Gritos y gritos inundaban sus oídos mientras seguía observando el escenario, vaya perdida de su tiempo en una noche como esta…

Y entonces él estaba allí.

Sosteniendo una rosa entre los dientes.

Lindas pecas salpicaban todo su pecho desnudo y su cabello rojo como el fuego fue suficiente para ganar su atención.

La miro, con unos brillantes ojos verdes y una juguetona sonrisa que derritieron su corazón. Se inclinó hacia adelante, quitándose lentamente la rosa de sus labios y colocándola sobre su vaso vacío, regalándole una sonrisa y un guiño.

Y antes de que Jinx se diera cuenta, ella estaba gritando junto con toda la multitud, pidiéndole que se quitara sus malditos pantalones.

No podría estar más avergonzada consigo misma.

 **Fin**


	18. Placer culposo (KFRae)

**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la historia que aquí les presento ya que todo eso es propiedad de sus autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**

* * *

 **Las mil y una noches**

 **Placer culposo**

Raven odiaba cuando él hacia eso.

De verdad…ella lo odiaba. Era demasiado intenso para hacerlo una sola vez y sobrecargaba tanto sus sentidos que parecía olvidar su nombre, su mente no funcionaba, apenas podía respirar y cualquier otra función básica de su cuerpo se iba a la mierda. Pero por Azar…se sentía tan bien. Ese pequeño zumbido de placer que sentía justo debajo de su ombligo y que atravesaba todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica le encantaba.

Con un fuerte jadeo, Raven coloco firmemente sus talones sobre la cama y arqueo su espalda una vez más, tratando de concentrarse solamente en aquella sensación detrás de su cabeza. Agitando sus manos, coloco sus manos sobre su cabello y se estremeció cuando sintió como iba mucho más profundo dentro de ella. Frotando exactamente sobre ese punto, él no pudo evitar reír en voz baja cuando ella soltó otro gemido.

— ¿Disfrutando el show?— pregunto burlonamente el chico mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia su cuello y comenzaba a lamerlo lentamente– Porque realmente parece que si.

—Si no disfrutara de nuestros pequeños encuentros nunca te hubiera pedido que nos viéramos de nuevo, Wally— explico Raven con el ceño fruncido— Además ¿En qué momento te he dicho que puedes parar?

Wally tan solo sonrió y nuevamente volvió a colocar su cabeza en la entrepierna de su novia. Las manos de Raven una vez más se aferraron fuertemente al cabello de su novio y soltó una gran cantidad de maldiciones en diferentes idiomas mientras se perdía en aquel mar de placer. Entre jadeos y estremecimientos, la joven hechicera empujo sus caderas hacia arriba mientras el resto del mundo se desvanecía lentamente, tan solo concentrándose en el placer que le otorgaba la lengua de su novio que masajeaba su interior a una gran velocidad.

Ella realmente odiaba cuando el utilizaba sus poderes durante sus encuentros sexuales, pero era porque la hacía perder su maldita mente.

 _ **Fin**_


	19. ¡Ustedes deciden el rumbo de esto!

**Damas y caballeros que quedan en el fandom**

 **Usualmente no hago esta clase de cosas, sin embargo he decidido hacer una excepción en este caso para un anuncio urgente acerca de esta historia que puede interesarles a muchos.**

 **Originalmente tenía planeada solo subir puras historias NSFW, sin embargo me he dado cuenta de que siento que ustedes se merecen algo más que solo puro lemon, puede haber mucha gente que no le gusta y pierda el interés en esta traducción.**

 **Es por eso que he decidido dejar de subir puros lemon y esta traducción abarcara todas las historias cortas que ha escrito Xaphrin para el fandom de Teen Titans, todas sus historias serán publicadas aquí.**

 **Sin embargo son tantas parejas que no sé muy bien cómo llevarlo a cabo o tan siquiera saber por dónde comenzar…**

 **¡Es aquí donde entran ustedes!**

 **Pueden dejar un comentario con la pareja que desean ver, Xaphrin ha escrito de casi todo, excepto parejas muy pero muy ¡PERO MUY! Cracks, aun así pueden dejar el comentario de la pareja que quieren y si no está en el Tumblr de Xaphrin por mensaje privado les avisare que otra pareja desean ver.**

 **Esto será por orden, ósea que el primer comentario que aparezca después de esta anuncio será la primera en ser publicada y así sucesivamente.**

 **Esto lo hago con el propósito de que sus parejas no se sientan olvidadas, que hay gente que piensa en ustedes los lectores y parejas que desean leer.**

 **Pueden también preguntar por parejas OT3 (parejas conformadas por tres personajes) tal vez tengan suerte y Xaphrin haya escrito algo.**


End file.
